Grandpa Smurf (LD Stories)
'Grandpa Smurf '''is a character from the cartoon show, starting in Season 6. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within ''The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information In his youth, Grandpa was "Papa Smurf" in the village when the current Papa Smurf was just a Smurfling and lead a happy, adventure-bound, loving life. He had to leave on a 500-year quest when Papa was in his 40s in order to retrieve the four primal elements to restore the Long Life Stone. Upon his return to the village, he regrettably informed the young Smurfs that he had failed his quest. After enlisting their help, they managed to find the elements and restore the Stone before the village fell to ruins. Since then, he has announced his retirement and spends his days helping any Smurf in the village whenever possible. Despite his old age (being around 850 or so), he is spritely and witty, and tells some of the most interesting stories around campfires. Relations He and Papa have a father-son bond and tend to understand each other best, similarly to the sisterly relationship between the Smurfettes. Likewise, he has a somewhat husband-wife relationship with Nanny Smurf, with whom he had once lost for 500 years to the wicked Castle Captor; upon her rescue and return to the village, they have maintained their beloved friendship. While they never married, he has confirmed that she is the love of his life - they simply never believed that marriage was absolutely necessary for their happiness. Grandpa is also especially close to the Smurflings, particularly Sassette, who he realizes looks up to him the most for guidance. With her, he has a grandfatherly-granddaughterly relationship, and he deeply appreciates the ideas and optimistic wishes she shares with her fellow Smurfs. He also is fond of Nat and Slouchy for their good teamwork and willingness to listen to their elders, but with Snappy, he has great patience. Pertaining to humans, he has become good friends with Johan and Peewit, although he favors the knight a bit more for his maturity and humility. He is sometimes annoyed by Peewit's hubris about his musical style and finds his jokes a bit lackluster, but he recognizes that the boy means well and so, he hopes he will make a fine young man. Their relationship is strengthened after he introduces his own Smurfette because it has taught him the responsibility of creation. When Falla is introduced as well, he takes to her with ease, admiring her caring nature and courageous attitude towards the unknown. Much like Princess Savina, she wants to lead a life of her own, and he respects that greatly. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Grandpa once found Moxette to be nothing short of an extension of Peewit's reckless and immature stature. However, his thoughts have changed as he has watched her grow; while she may still be a "young whipper-smurfer" like the Smurflings, he sees a valiant, sensitive young Smurfette with a good sense of humor. He finds her impersonations of the other Smurfs to be spot-on and even laughs when she takes a walking stick and pretends to be Grandpa himself. They have a grandfatherly-granddaughterly relationship. What he finds more fascinating about her, in comparison to Smurfette or Sassette, is that while she has secret admirers, she has very little interest in love. After failing to pursue Johan and losing her crush on him, Grandpa has noticed how she has changed her relational goals from "falling in love" to "strengthening friendships." Despite this, he believes she will find the Smurf of her dreams when she is ready to open her heart again. Season 10 Episodes Grandpa Smurf tends to be a supporting character in Season 10, but is only included here in episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He is a a background character who meets Moxette upon her entry. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 He is supporting and offers helpful incite to turn Johan back into a human after Peewit turns him into a Smurf. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 He is mentioned as having been inspired by Hethera's goblin village to design the modern Smurf Village. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is a supporting character in Story One, for the most part, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. When the Smurfs discover that Gargamel has hatched a plan to break up the newly-formed heroic trio, however, they do everything they can to stop him. Against all odds, Grandpa is wounded by the realization that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil and mourns with his fellow Smurfs. Season 11 Episodes Pending... Appearance He is an elderly Smurf in his 800s with a foot-length white beard and drooping mustache, hair growing along the sides of his head over his ears and outgrown in the back, and is usually hunched over with a hand on his back. He often has a walking stick for mobility and small round glasses to make up for his poor eyesight. He is dressed with a yellow Smurf hat and matching overalls. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor in the cartoon show was Jonathan Winters, and a latter has yet to be chosen. Trivia *He is the only canon Smurf character to show evidence of having head hair at one point. Without his hat, there is a small tuft of hair on the top of his head. *It is unknown who ruled the village between Grandpa Smurf and Papa Smurf, as when Grandpa left, Papa was just a Smurfling. However, since at that time Papa Smurf was the only Smurf and was raised by Palladore, there might not have been a Smurf Village. In Numbuh 404's accounts, this is the assumed past. *He is a wise magician, capable of performing spells that Papa Smurf may not yet know how to do, and so they continue to teach one another. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Elderly characters Category:Intellectuals Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles